Oh Wonder
by Akoth
Summary: A story where Harry is in love with Hermione. While Hermione holds no romantic feelings for her best friend. Will he manage to woo her? Disclaimer; don't own any of the recognised characters, scenes, plots. All belong to J.K. Rowling.


**Author's Notes- Harry and Ginny never dated in this story. Hermione and Ron never had any romantic inclinations for each other. The title is in homage to the band Oh Wonder. Whose music I was listening to as I realised the person I loved didn't love me as I loved them. So yay for heartbreak to get your muse going!**

The wind whipped furiously around her sending her hair spinning and chilling her to the bone. The sea frothed as it battered the rocks, the spray from the water landing on her face and dampening her clothing. Months of living with the cold and Hermione was becoming accustomed to the chill. The only warmth she received was from the heavy locket hanging around her neck and resting between her breast. It had been two weeks since Ron had left them and Hermione was adrift in her sadness. The task before them seemed insurmountable but she had told Harry that she wasn't going to leave him to do this alone, she wasn't planning on going back on that.

A few feet away Harry Potter stood, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched and a troubled expression on his face. Harry looked at his other best friend guilt and sadness warring within him he shouldn't have allowed them to accompany him on this mission, she should have been somewhere safe away from him. He was saddened because a part of him knew he wasn't going to survive this. Those fantasies about walking into the sunset together would never be possible.

Watching as Hermione turned her back to the tumultuous sea he caught the expression of absolute sadness on her face and felt his stomach seize. He was responsible for that and he hated himself. As she brushed past him he was tempted to reach out and and pull her close to him and offer some comfort. But he didn't his hands stayed in his pockets as he sadly and longingly watched her walk away and enter the tent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later still found the two teens camping in the same location. The tent was almost silent only the sporadic turning of pages and breathing from the two friends could be heard. Days of research and they were still not close to understanding how to destroy the locket or any Horcruxes. Having read the same paragraph several times Hermione sighed accepting it was time to take a break.

Pushing the book away from her she stretched her arms and back in an attempt to alleviate the soreness she felt from hours of sitting in the same position.

"Ready for some lunch Harry?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll do it," the raven haired boy replied standing up.. Harry was glad to take a break from all the reading they had been doing that morning. He was trying to be more helpful with Hermione, a part of him worried that she might decide to leave like Ron had. But a larger part of him knew that Hermione would never abandon him and that was one of the reasons why he loved her.

Swallowing nervously as he thought about that he glanced at her fearfully, afraid that she might have read his thoughts. But Hermione was busy staring off into empty space lost in her own troubled thoughts. Assembling their simple sandwiches of cheese and pickle he cut Hermione's into four squares as she liked.

"Here you go, sorry it's cheese and pickle sandwiches again," he said as he placed her plate before her and sat down.

"That's okay Harry," she said smiling, "but I'll probably never eat another sandwich after this is all over."

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them after her statement. They never spoke of what would happen after or their lives before. All their conversations centred around the now. Trying to survive, staying hidden and breaking Dumbledore's cryptic messages.

Seeing her friends dejected look Hermione placed her hand atop his, "their will be an after Harry. You are going to survive this and grow old and have a happy life." Placing a smile on her face she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "even if it kills me, you will survive this Harry." she thought determinedly to herself.

He had an opening to finally confess how he truly felt about her. He could tell her how he wished to grow old with her, to have a happy domestic life with her. With children blessed with her intelligence, his daring and those warm brown eyes that never failed to give him comfort. Catching the glint of the necklace under her sweater had him biting back those words. This wasn't the right time for this. What would it accomplish confessing any of it. She probably didn't feel the same way about him, it would just lead to an awkwardness between them at an important time when they needed to be focussed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

Ever since their arrival at the forest of Dean Hermione's mood had been on a steady decline. She spent her day sat quietly away from Harry researching and her nights crying when she thought Harry couldn't hear her. Harry was aware of all of this, he had been keeping a closer eye on her. He could feel the gap between them slowly growing, they could go days without speaking and when they did it was he who would initiate and Hermione would give one word answers. Any day now she would leave just like Ron did he thought sadly.

Lying on his cot he listened to her quiet sobs. It was another cold night and no amount of warming charms seemed to completely get rid of the chill. Wrapped tightly in his blankets and wearing several pairs of socks and T-shirts plus a sweater and jogging bottoms Harry got off his cot and made his way to Hermione's cot.

Stopping next to it he looked down at her, her face obscured by her unruly curls as she buried her face in her pillow. With measured movements he pulled her covers back and lay down next to her, spreading the two blankets over them both, before wrapping his arm around her.

She made no resistance as he pulled her closer to him. Breathing in the coconut scent from her hair he breathed out, "I'm sorry." Those were the only words he could find suitable enough to express the many thoughts he had about everything that she was experiencing and had done for him. Hermione grabbed the front of his sweater in her fist before pulling back to look at him, "you have nothing to apologise for. You are my best friend Harry. I would do anything for you. I don't regret anything."

Hermione searched his face to see if he understood what she said before snuggling closer to him and wrapping her arm around him. Holding her tighter her words echoed in his mind, "best friend." There was a time when hearing that had no effect on him but her saying it now felt like a punch to the gut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoooO

The pain in his skull was unbearable, the raw emotion of hate and anger coming from Voldemort was unbearable. He could taste the metallic tang of his blood as it filled his mouth from his bitten tongue. His body spasmed as he tried to gain control of his mind to block out Voldemort's connection to him.. Sweat covered his body, his hair matted to his forehead as he thrashed his head back and forth on the bed. Through all the pain he was experiencing he was aware of a hand in his. A small hand that had on numerous occasions slipped so easily into his, in friendship, to offer support or to give comfort..

Battling through the pain he could make out Hermione's panicked and worried voice. The words were lost to him but the sound of her voice was drawing him away from the pain and unfathomable extreme emotions of his nemesis. He used it to guide him, to ground him to the present.

"Please don't leave me Harry, I need you." he heard her sob. He wanted to reassure her. Tell her that he never planned on living her side and if he had his way they would spend the rest of their days together. But he could feel unconsciousness creeping in, dragging him under. Before he could utter this to her he was out cold.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

The tent was near silent as he listened to Hermione's deep breathing and he knew she was asleep. He cast his gaze longingly at her cot that was across from his, nights of sleeping together for comfort were long gone now. Ron was back they were back to normal. It didn't feel like that to Harry, he felt slightly bereft. Those nights when he had laid next to her were some of the most comforting nights of his life.

Looking towards the tent flaps he imagined his best friend outside keeping watch over them, huddled in a blanket to keep the cold out. He was happy that Ron was back, he had missed his friend. His return had also improved Hermione's mood...well after she was done scolding him and giving him the cold shoulder.

He tried not to think too much about why she might be happier with their friend back, instead deciding to close his eyes and try sleeping.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

He was aware of the sea behind him, the cold wet sand underneath him, the sandy dunes that hid the small cottage from view ahead of him and the grey clouds above him that hung heavy with rain. But the thing he was most aware of was his torn heart. He believed if he looked within himself now he would see his heart bleeding and shredded.

Her screams still rung in his ears, even out here with the wind howling so loudly you have to shout to be heard. Her screams was all he could here, her cries, her begging. Warm tears slid down his cheek as the guilt of what he had done bombarded him. It was his fault, he had said the name, gotten them captured. Now she was lying unconscious in bed and he had also gotten his friend Dobby killed.

She was better off without him. His penance would be a life without Hermione..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The astronomy tower stood tall and intact, the only tower within Hogwarts to still be in one piece. He had snuck away while everyone celebrated, grieved or tended to the wounded. They had done it, they had succeeded in vanquishing Voldemort. Of course there were losses but it was over, finally. He had survived it, most of the people closest to him had survived.

Standing in the same spot where he had watched his mentor and the closest person he had to a father figure died he looked over the grounds of where he considered his home. Feeling the overwhelming emotions within himself he begun to cry.

Teddy Lupin would grow up without his parents like him, but unlike him he would have a godfather who would be there every step of the way. Between Andromeda and himself he knew Teddy would always know his parents. Hearing the door open he hastily wiped away the evidence of his tears.

Hermione had noticed him as he slipped away but had decided to give him sometime to himself. Taking his arm she placed it around her shoulder before wrapping her arms around his trim waist and laying her head on his chest. She didn't bother asking if he was okay, because she knew he wasn't...none of them were.

Standing there in silence they watched as the sun made its slow decent over the horizon. As the sky turned colour and the weather got colder the two friends held on to each other. Through every change, beginning and ending they had always been together.

Watching as the stars twinkled Hermione whispered into the quiet night, "I'm going to go and find my parents." sniffing back tears she added, "after the funerals, I'm going to go find them."

At the thought of Hermione leaving Harry's heart began to beat rapidly fear gripping him. What if she never came back, what if something happened to her. They hadn't arrested all of the death eaters.

"I'll come with you," he offered. Not only because he didn't want her alone but because after everything she had done for him this was the least he could do. Patting his chest affectionately she pulled away from him, "thank you Harry but you are needed here more."

He didn't care if he was needed here more, she needed someone on her quest to find her parents. He wanted to do this for her, before he could voice his opinion the door opened revealing Ginny.

"Hey, we are going home. Mom wants all of us together," she said sadly, the memory of her dead brother fresh on her mind. Deciding to continue this conversation later he lead Hermione and Ginny back to the waiting Weasleys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

True to her word Hermione had left immediately after the funerals. Leaving behind three letters. One to the Weasleys, another to Ron and the last one to Harry. It had been simple and to the point.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **I'm going to look for my parents. Please take care of yourself and be kind to yourself. See you soon.**_

 _ **Love Hermione. Xx**_

It did not stop Harry from reading the missive at least once a day. He had gone after her when he found out. Took the first available portkey to Sydney, Australia. He had spent two days looking for her before he was called back to England after an attack by Death Eaters.

He was kept busy with chasing the remaining death eaters, helping maintain calm and order by working with the ministry and helping Andromeda with Teddy. All that did little to ease his longing for her, he missed her terribly. He felt a drift, lost without her. There were many moments where he had turned to ask her a question before remembering she wasn't by his side anymore. Those moments tore his heart, the dawning realisation that she was gone.

Trying to keep his mood up he reminded himself that she would return, the few letters she had sent from Australia had said as much. She was coming back and he would tell her about his love for her. He would be content with just a friendship with her but the ever nagging feeling of what if needed to be addressed. He wasn't going to waste anymore time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting at the breakfast table Harry inhaled the strong aromatic scent wafting from his coffee mug in front of him. Kreacher had outdone himself with another delicious meal and Harry was enjoying a cup of coffee before heading to work. Hearing a knock he wondered who it could be. Everyone who knew of number 12 never knocked, there was an open door policy in place. Everyone was welcome.

Making his way to the door he played his wand readying himself for an attack.. Pulling the door back he was met with the sight of Hermione. A smile broke across his face as his heart leapt at the sight of her. Taking in her appearance his smile dropped.

Hermione looked unchanged from the last time he saw her. She was still far too skinny, bags under her eyes, skin dull, but the most shocking thing were her eyes. Sadness shone through in her eyes as they welled with tears.

"Hermione..."

"I can't fix it," she said sadly. " I don't know what to do. I can't bring their memories back."

As she stood crying on his doorstep Harry's heart went out to her. Pulling her inside her lead her to the front room. Handing her a cup of tea he then wrote a quick letter to work taking the week off. Entering the room again he found her crying silently. Pulling her towards him he enveloped her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulders.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOoOoOo

Six months after her departure and Hermione was currently snuggled next to him. Even though it was out of comfort he didn't mind, he was going to tell her how he felt soon. But for now he was going to be there for her and make sure she was okay.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of frustration. Well over a year of feeling nothing but fear, sadness and dread Hermione was tired of it. She needed to feel alive again, to feel something other than hopelessness. Pulling back to look at Harry she took in his handsome face. She wasn't blind to his looks and could understand why girls were crazy about him. He was handsome, grounded, kind, brave and placed everyone above himself. She was lucky to have him as a friend.

As he licked his lips, her eyes were drawn to his pink lips and she unconsciously mirrored his movement. Feeling reckless she kissed him. Harry was caught off guard by her sudden kiss and didn't respond to it. As she pulled back Hermione looked at his shocked face.

"Please Harry I need this, I need to feel something else," she said before kissing him again.

She was kissing him! Her lips were pressed against his before she covered his neck and jaw in kisses. It wasn't how he had ever pictured their first kiss, he had hoped it would have been after they both declared their love to each other, but she wanted him in this moment. Apart of him said to go for it that he might never get another chance.

Kissing her back he poured his whole being in to the kiss, hoping to convey the depth of his affection for her. His hands roamed over her body touching places he had only ever fantasised about.

Hermione was lost in the kiss, her mind was not focussed on anything else but the way Harry's lips moved against hers and the way his hands touched her so delicately. Wishing to lose herself more in the moment she pulled away from their kiss before asking, "can I take your clothes off?"

His mouth went dry at her words, he couldn't believe the direction the night was taking. "ummm..." he stammered out"

"I want you Harry. I need this."

Taking in her heavy breathing and the shining of excitement in her eyes, he felt a sudden sense of pride that he had managed to have that effect on her.. Harry nodded, before he could sit up to get undressed Hermione had whispered a quick spell that found them both bared naked.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as Harry greedily took in her naked form. She felt self conscious to his gaze, her body was still frail from malnourishment and littered with scars. Drawing her arms away he whispered, "don't, you are beautiful."

He hovered above her, knees resting on either side of her hips and one arm supporting his weight. He run his hands softly from her face making his way slowly down her chest. Her dark skin was soft and supple, the contracts between their skin beautiful to see. Hands hovering over her breast he locked eyes with her waiting for confirmation that he was okay to proceed.

Seeing her nod he trailed his hand from her collarbone to her breast, fingers skimming over her erect nipples before cupping her breasts and squeezing gently. At her gasp his eyes pulled away from her breast to her face. Her mouth was open, eyes shining, a look of pure lust etched on her beautiful face.

Maintaining eye contact he lowered his head onto her breast and waited for her signal if he should proceed. Licking her suddenly dry lips Hermione nodded eagerly. Smiling he darted his tongue out and gave a quick lick to her nipple. Hearing her moan and wriggle his smile grew wider before his mouth enclosed on her breast and he begun to suck and tease her breast. His other hand not neglecting the other breast.

Her entire body felt heated, the blood rushing throughout her body was like molten lava. Her heart was beating so rapidly she was certain it could be heard beating out loud. Whimpering as Harry disengaged from her best she tried to calm her racing heart. She hadn't felt this alive in a very long time.

Kissing his way across her chest he gave the same attention to her other breast. As Hermione moaned and wriggled beneath him he tried to keep himself in check. This was about her, he wanted her too feel loved and treasured and good. The need to bury himself within her was strong but he was going to take this slow and make it last. Hearing her moan as her fingers threaded through his hair he growled. Taking it slow wasn't going to be easy.

Pulling away from her breast he looked at her face alight with pleasure, her skin covered in beads of sweat. He kissed his way back to her lips, pressing his weight down on her body their tongues moved together. Her small hands ran across his back before burying her fingers at the nape of his neck before repeating again.

He could feel the heat coming off her mound as she ground herself against him. Nipping at her lips he kissed his way towards her neck as he hiked her leg over his waist. At the new angle his cock slipped easily inside her, the lips of her vagina encasing the head of his dick.

She was so wet and hot, he wanted to be inside her so badly. As he felt her trying to deepen their connecting he gripped her hip tightly, pushing away from her. Hermione clutched tightly to his forearms not wanting him to pull away.

"Harry..." she moaned, "I need you inside me." her voice heavy with lust sounded foreign to her own ears. She wasn't above begging if need be, but she didn't want this to stop. She wanted to keep feeling this high.

At her pouting and needy voice he husked out a laugh, "patience," he said pecking her lips before moving down her body. His face level with her mound he inhaled deeply taking in her scent. He had never smelt anything like it, it was heady. The heat emanating from it made his cock twitch at the idea of all that heat surrounding his cock.

Brown eyes locked with emerald orbs as Harry swiped his tongue across her slit. Fists bunching up the sheets at her side she bit down hard on her lip. Never taking his eyes off her face he licked her again, this time slower, his tongue delving deeper past her lips.

Noticing she was muffling her pleasure he gently sunk his teeth into her thigh, "I want to hear you," he said before running his tongue repeatedly across her slit. Hearing the sounds of her appreciations at his work he smirked before circling her clit with his tongue.

She had read about this, heard girls talk about this but she had never known it would ever have felt this good and she let Harry know. Moaning out his name and begging him to keep going Hermione was lost in the moment. As her hips rose from the bed again chasing his tongue Harry splayed his hand across her stomach holding her down to the bed.

With his other hand he opened her lips, he blew across her espoused sex before latching on to her mound. He had never been more thankful to have lived in dorms at Hogwarts than he was at this moment. Nights spent listening to the others boys bragging had made it possible for him to make Hermione become undone. Licking his finger he pushed it inside her but stopped when he felt her tense and hiss in pain.

"Not so deep," she breathed out horsley.

Nodding in understanding he went back to his task. He didn't think it could get any better, he was going to be the first person she would share herself with. Working his lips, tongue and fingers on her he wanted to bring her to completion before taking her. Feeling her walls begin convulse before gripping his finger tightly he prepared himself to lap up all the juices from her orgasm. As she flooded his mouth he moaned deeply, working his tongue faster to lick every drop of her and prolong her orgasm.

Feeling her relax he looked up at her, her eyes were closed, chest heaving and a smile gracing her lips. Taking his previous position above her he asked, "you okay?"

Smiling happily at him she kissed him deeply tasting herself on his tongue before answering, "never been better." Biting her lip nervously she grabbed his dick marvelling at the heat, soft texture and hard length. "let me return the favour."

Jerking his hips into her hand as she stroked him he battled with himself. Looking at her full lips he imagined how it would feel to have them wrapped around his member, her wet, hot mouth engulfing him. But there was somewhere else he wanted to be inside more.

"Next time," he whispered, taking away her hand. Rubbing his tip across her entrance, he made sure to get her consent before proceeding. Receiving the go ahead he pushed inside her gently and slowly not wanting to hurt her. Closing his eyes in pleasure he stopped, breathing out in an attempt to control himself from plunging into her and fucking her into the mattress.

At the look of concentration on his face Hermione peppered his face with kisses, "it's okay Harry, you can let go." She appreciated his effort in trying to be gentle for her but she wanted him to lose himself in the moment with her. Knowing that her hymen getting torn would hurt she wanted to get that part over with. Raising her hips to encourage him she dug her nails into his shoulders at the sting.

Pulling back before plunging into her in one deep thrust he fought the urge to move. She felt incredible around him wet, warm and tight around his cock. Paying attention to her breast he attempted to distract her from the pain as he made tentative strokes within her. She was soon moaning in pleasure and raising her hips to thrust against him. Raising her legs she wrapped them around his waist her feet locking together above his ass. The new angle allowed him to go deeper as he drove in to her in long powerful thrusts.

The two friends were lost in their pleasure with each other. Moans ringing loudly in the room, hands exploring and touching. Kisses a mix of sloppy, deep and lingering and affectionate pecks. Tilting his hip slightly the tip of his cock made contact with her g-spot. Hearing her cry out in pleasure he did the same move again.

"Just like that Harry, please don't stop," she moaned out, "you feel so good.."

Grabbing her ass he gripped hard setting a punishing pace and ensuring to hit the same spot with every thrust, "I don't plan to, I love being inside you.. You were made for me."

Squeezing her ass again he bit and sucked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Who do you belong to?" he asked. Emphasising every word with a hard thrust.

"I'm yours Harry, I belong to you." she said easily because in that moment she did. Her entire being was his to do with as he pleased as long as he kept making her feel this way.

Hearing those words leave her lips made his climax that he had been keeping at bay tear through him. Wanting Hermione to finish with him his thumb flicked her little bundle of nerves. It only took a couple of flicks before she was exploding around him. Her walls gripped his cock in a vice grip, milking him as he shot his seed inside her.

As Harry collapsed next to her Hermione turned to smile lazily at him, "thank you, you were amazing."

Her heart was still tattooing against her chest as the sweat on their bodies cooled on their flushed skins. As she shivered from the cool night air Harry pulled the covers over their naked bodies before pulling her against his body. Kissing the side of her face tenderly before sharing a deep kiss, "it was my pleasure, literally," he laughed out.

As they spooned with each other Hermione fell into a deep slumber while Harry absentmindedly ran his fingers from her leg to her hip, lost in his own thoughts. He had never felt so at ease and content as he did in this moment. Maybe Hermione didn't love him like he loved her but he had a chance to possibly win her heart. Hermione would not have slept with him if she didn't feel anything for him. Smiling at the thought he kissed her hair before whispering, "I love you."

Harry fell asleep that night with a smile plastered on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Hermione was roused from her slumber by gentle kisses and calloused hands moving across her exposed skin. Eyes opening slowly she was met with the sight of Harry's unruly dark hair. Moaning softly as his fingers danced over her sex, she let him roll her on to her back. Looking up at his face she smiled in greeting, "good morning Harry."

Hovering over her small form he kissed her deeply before replying, "morning Hermione." This is how he wanted to wake up every morning. Watching her smile, a smile that he hadn't seen in over a year his heart leapt in joy, he had managed to do that. To place that charming smile on her beautiful face.

She watched his face intently as he studied her face trying to decipher what that look was he was giving her. He had never looked at her like that before, she thought, but Hermione was wrong. Harry had looked at her this way numerous times when she hadn't been looking. A sudden realisation dawned on her she had seen that look before but on the face of Ginny Weasley, whenever she looked at her best friend.

"oh no, what have I done?" she thought bitterly to herself. Seeing him coming in for another kiss she turned her head offering her cheek. She had to clear this up, this was not what she wanted, how had she not seen this.

Confused by her sudden refusal to kiss him Harry pulled back, "what's wrong?"

Disengaging from Harry, Hermione made sure there was a respectable distance between them. Bringing the covers to conceal her nakedness she thought about the best way to tackle this. Reaching over to the bedside table Harry grabbed his glasses before placing them on his face. Watching as Hermione avoided his gaze dread begun to settle in his stomach.

"Do you regret what happened?" he managed to ask. The words barely managing to make their way out past the lump in his throat.

"What!" she exclaimed in surprise, "no, never!" Hermione wanted to make sure he understood that what they had done had been among the best moments of the past two years. He had given her something that she didn't even know how to begin to put into words. In a moment where darkness surrounded and followed her and when she was drowning in her sorrow he had pulled her back, given her the jump start she needed to get her life on track again. He had reminded her what it felt like to be alive again. Scooting closer to him she explained this wanting him to know that she wouldn't change anything about what happened.

As he listened to her talk he could feel his heart slowing crumbling. She didn't feel anything for him, she just needed someone and he had happened to be there. She might not have felt anything for him apart from friendship but he needed her to know what he felt.

"I love you Hermione, have done since fourth year," he said grasping her hand in his. "I'm in love with you and I want no one else but you. I compare every woman to you and they all pale in comparison. My happiness can only be found with you. Every time you put your arms around me I felt that I was home.. I will love you Hermione until every last star in the galaxy dies, I will love you. "

A silence filled the room at Harry's last statement. Hermione was stumped she did not know what to say. How do you reply to a declaration like that? Looking at the vulnerable expression on his face Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She loved her friend dearly, but that was all she had ever thought of him as, a friend. Could she fall in love with Harry? Maybe but she wasn't going to lie to him, at this moment all she saw was her friend.

"I...Harry I don't love you more than a friend."

A sharp pain shot through his chest, "was that what it felt like when your heart was breaking?" Harry wondered.

"could you love me more than a friend?" he croaked out.

Biting her lip nervously Hermione thought the question over before answering, "I don't know."

He felt like he couldn't breath his world was slowly falling apart around him and he didn't think there was anyway he could fix it or stop it. "Could we try?" he asked the pleading in his voice evident.

Hermione winced at the tone of his voice, she looked down at her hands clasped nervously on her lap. She couldn't face him, couldn't look at the pain she was causing. She could say yes, give him this after everything he had done for her, but Harry deserved better. He deserved her complete attention and devotion if they did attempt this but she knew deep down that she wasn't ready for that...she could not give him that.

Her silence spoke volumes to him, hastily getting off the bed he made his way to the bathroom. He needed to get away from the scene before him, needed privacy as he grieved the loss of her. Hermione watched as the door closed behind him, tears welling in her eyes.

Harry never opened that bathroom door again, after composing himself he got dressed and apparated away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Months had passed and the two friends had not seen much of each other except in passing. Harry took more away mission, wanting to distance himself from the pain he felt. No matter how far her travelled the pain followed though, an unwanted companion on his travels. A painful reminder every time he thought about her which was as often as his heart beat.

Hermione had tried on numerous occasions to get her friend to talk more than a few words to her. For him to reply to her letters without one worded answers. She decided to give him space after her fifth letter went unanswered. Deciding to focus on studying for her exams, finding employment, place to live and doing research on a way to fix her parents memories she wasn't with much time to worry about her friend. But every night as she lay awake waiting for sleep to claim her, Harry's face would flash before her closed lids and her heart would skip a beat. Followed by a wave of profound loss that always took her breath away, but Hermione always rationalised it as her just missing her friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A cold March morning found Hermione on the steps of Grimmauld Place. Gloved hands knocked confidently on the dark door, memories of the last time she did the same act flashing before her. Shaking her head to dislodge the thoughts she took a step back and waited for someone to open the door. It was approaching four months since their sexual encounter and Hermione was prepared to have it out with Harry.

Things on her end were slightly settled, she had finished her exams, found a small inexpensive one bedroom flat to rent and had the money from her Order of Merlin to tide her over till she found a job. Her friends absence from her life was throwing her for a loop though.

As the door opened Hermione braced herself for what was to come. Harry stood before her looking better than when she had last seen him. Dressed in simple black jeans that showed off his slim athletic legs. A green t-shirt that hugged his wide chest. The material stretching every time he took a deep breath. The colour made the green in his eyes more pronounced. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him but still stuck out all over his head adorably. Hermione could see the wizard who was voted witch weekly's sexiest wizard of the year.

He seemed to be doing fine, but a closer look at his eyes gave him away. They were bloodshot, dull and troubled. With dark bags marring the white skin underneath his eyes. Harry was shocked by her presence at his doorstep. He had been making an effort to distance himself from her at least until it didn't hurt so much to see her. He thought she had received the message after she stopped trying to get in touch with him.

His eyes greedily drunk her form in, she looked to be doing better. He had kept tabs on her through Ron to make sure she was okay just as he was sure she did the same with their red haired friend. Her hair was still a mass of unruly curls but was no longer dull and seemed to be longer. She had gained back the weight they had lost during the hunt. Her skin had its glow back and her eyes were bright once again. He thought he could detect some bags under her eyes but that might have been just him wishing that she might have had some sleepless night thinking of him.

Realising that they had both been standing there for sometime not saying anything he decided to invite her in.

 **Author's Notes - That's it folks...unless you want more? Make your own ending. They could have a happy ever after or...**

 **Let me know what you thought of it.**

 **I will be taking a hiatus from my other stories, have to rewrite them.**


End file.
